fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiiriktaur
Stun|weaknesses = Matter|creator = FireBall13}}Kiiriktaur are sharp limbed Carapaceons and the Adapted Species of Raumataur. Physiology Their physiology does not change too majorly when compared to the original. They still have a brown carapace. However it is now a bit thorny and a lot more denser. It's legs and claws also have small sharp bumps. With the legs having the bumps around the legs, and the claws mostly having them around the outside and also on the inner side of the claws, where the claws meet when they are closed. Their shells are also somewhat rounder and the spikes appear more prominent and more cone-like than before. It's antennae and eyes are also slightly longer than before. Behavior Kiiriktaur are considered docile. Much like their original form. However, Kiiriktaur are also more timid. They will leave an area and climb to a safe place when they sense a threat coming or anything of the sort. If cornered, they will defend themselves by stabbing the opponent with their claws and maybe even feet if they get close enough. Kiiriktaur groups like to travel in groups of around six members. Ecology * Order: Decipoda * Infraoder: Anomura * Superfamily: Lance Crab * Family: Kiiriktaur The Raumataurs of the future. These Carapaceons can stick onto rocky surfaces regardless of how hard they are. Impressive. Habitat Range While they can thrive in volcanic and cool locales, Kiiriktaurs have mostly adapted to climbing mountains tall or short. Ecological Niche Much like before, they are fairly low on the food chain. Even their diet is somewhat unchanged. Omnivores that feed on plants, small organisms and fruits. Even feeding on ore at times. While they can fight back against other small monsters, they would prefer to avoid conflict. Especially from larger and more dangerous monsters. Biological Adaptations Having developed an even tougher carapace which is also thorned to boot and having a rounder, more durable and somewhat spikier shell also make this monster keep up to date. Their most notable feature are their much more spear tip-like feet and claws. While they also have barbs which help keep the monster in place when digging in it's claws or feet. Their legs' tips also can be moved towards itself in a similar manner as a hook to help keep the monster stay still even more when climbing. Allowing it to also climb along a cave's ceiling or such. Their claws also can pierce the earth with ease. With stronger limbs, penetrating even the hardest of surfaces is possible. If the monster does happen to fall off, it's carapace and shell will protect the monster from the fall. However, this armor isn't perfect and will not last very long. Kiiriktaurs can repair their carapace however by caring for them and eating more ore, bone and the like. When they grow old enough, they will drop the old shell and will search for a new shell to tuck their backs into. Moves While not all that dangerous, there are moves you should be aware of. * Swipe - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur. * Walking Swipe - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur. * Cross Slash - Similar to Hermitaur's and Ceanataur's claw bash attack. The Kiiriktaur does a cross slash however. * Shove - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur. * Claw Thrust - Winds it's claw back and then thrusts it forward. Flings the target back and deals minor damage. * Shell Drop - When on a wall or ceiling and struck by an attack or hit by a loud sound, it will fall down and deal damage to anything that happens to be under. Deals high K.O damage and can inflict Stun to players. This will leave the Carapaceon vulnerable for a moment. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Kiiriktaur has no breaks. Part Effectiveness Blue sharpness and above will bounce off the shell. Everywhere else, the sharpness required is above orange. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Kiiriktaur will only get aggressive if provoked enough. They will mostly run away if threatened. But if cornered, if there's nowhere to run or it was hit by a Sonic Bomb, it (may in the case of sonic bombs) get agro. Turf Wars As small monsters, Kiiriktaur cannot take part in Turf Wars. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Kiiriktaur shares it's equipment with Lancer Kiiriktaur. Trivia * Kiiriktaur is the first Adapted Species the creator has made. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Small Monster Category:Adapted Species Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13